The Slytherin Princess
by Lila Rickman
Summary: She was a familiar face from an older generation of Hogwarts students.  He didn't realise what an important role she'd play in the battle against the Dark Lord.  She didn't realise what obstacles she would need to overcome along the way.  SB/OC, SS/OC fic
1. Chapter 00:  Disclaimer

**- THE SLYTHERIN PRINCESS -**

- by Lila Rickman

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer:<em>

In short, anything you recognise I do not own. All characters, names, places, etc are owned by JK Rowling.

Valentina, her friends and her life are all products of my imagination. They are purely fictional, and I in no way imply that anything about them is real.

I have tried to make my story as realistic and detailed as possibly. If you spot any flaws, please email me and let me know so I can correct them.

Please Read and Review, I appreciate all feedback.

**LRx**


	2. Chapter 01: New Year

**- CHAPTER I - NEW YEAR -**

* * *

><p>The union of two of the purest blood names in Wizarding history brought together the most powerful, haughty family known in modern times. It was unprecedented, each betrothed to others until they eloped four months after meeting. One with an international reputation for the products sold in their stores, second to none, and the other one of the oldest families of Dark Magic. Combined, they were not to be crossed.<p>

Individually too, they had built a formidable reputation – on merit instead of the power their names brought them. The husband, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry, the youngest in history; and his notoriously beautiful wife, discoverer of the theory behind, and author of, the most revolutionary Herbology books of modern times.

Four children were born to Elisabetta and Raphael – Vincente, Vitalia, Valentina and Viviana. Each was born on the last day of the last month, a prophecy fulfilled in itself. The morning of their only son's birth, a man of religion visited their home with the news of three prophecies. Whilst Raphael remained sceptical, Elisabetta had been raised on the same belief as the stranger. They were requested to impart the knowledge of the prophecies to their children on the eve of their sixteenth birthday, provided they showed pure hearts and noble determination. Consequentially, only the first three children knew of the religious man's words.

Each of the admitted age attended a different school – the son at Durmstrang Institute, the eldest daughter a lady of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and in 1981 where we shall join them, the second daughter a student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The youngest child, aged only thirteen, was starting her second year at The Salem Witches' Institute in USA.

At this point there were still unfulfilled prophecies, premonitions of what was to come. But would the children follow their ancestors' advice, or go out of their way to rebel?

* * *

><p>Valentina Flume Lestrange stood outside the entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her two closest friends, Althea and Yasmin, followed closely as they stepped out of the carriage they'd shared from the lake. With a nervous smile on her face she adjusted her robes and pushed the main doors open to the entrance hall. The fifth year was going to be her best yet, she was sure of it.<p>

"_Well well well...if it isn't Hogwarts favourite rule-breaker._"

Startled by the voice on her left, Valentina spun round suddenly but said nothing, choosing instead to sneer at the Gryffindor trying to insult her.

"_I'm surprised you weren't expelled straight out of here last term...if I were Dumbledore you'd have been out of here so fast your head would've been spinning_."

"_Why don't you try me now, Pettigrew?_" she snarled, her hand already on the wand she was hiding under her robes. "_There's some brand new hexes I've been meaning to try for a while..._"

"_Come on, Pete...she's not worth being late over._"

She smiled a twisted smile at him as he was pulled away by Remus Lupin.

"_You think he'd learn after last time...wasn't it nearly two weeks he had to stay in the hospital wing?_" she chuckled evilly as she followed Yasmin into the Great Hall. Immediately finding her House table, she sat halfway down where there was mainly seventh year Slytherins.

The Sorting ceremony took place after the Headmaster's speech, the traditional order of events for a new year at Hogwarts. Slytherin gained seven new members, an unusual low. Usual announcements were made, including new additions to Filch's never-ending list of banned items. Then, it was time to eat.

"_How was your Summer, Valentina?_" her Slytherin brother sat opposite asked as they began tucking into the vegetables that appeared in the space on the table between them.

"_Really good. I spent most of it with my Dad on placement...saw some really interesting stuff. What about you, Severus?_"

"_It was alright.._." he said, casting an eye over to the Gryffindor table.

Valentina noticed his gaze but didn't follow it, concentrating on the food in front of her.

"_There was something I wanted to ask you, actually...I've been reading over some of the notes for the first couple of potions this year and I'm not sure I get it all. If you get chance could you go over some of it with me?_"

_"As if I have nothing better to do,"_ he muttered, disinterested.

She simply nodded. Understanding Severus she knew that was his way of accepting her proposal. She finished eating and after speaking with her House mates a little longer, she decided to take her leave to their Common Room. Albus had given his opening speech and little else was now going on in the Great Hall.

She caught his eye as she sauntered down between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff tables to the door, her friends close behind her. He didn't even notice the green and black striped tie or the Slytherin crest adorning her robes as he followed her intently. Strands of long dark hair fell into her face and she brushed them away distractedly. Her short black skirt was typical of the elder witches at Hogwarts and as she walked he caught a glimpse of bare thigh where her stockings had rolled down a little. It triggered a stirring in his groin and he gulped.

Suddenly knocked into consciousness by an accidental nudge from a friend to his left, he froze as he saw the emblem on her robes. Realisation dawned on him as he looked closer at her face. He knew that girl. She was two years younger than him and more importantly than that...she was Slytherin. Of all the houses.

Shaking his head, he forced his eyes back to his plate. He was a self-confessed risk taker, but even he knew pursuing her was one that would never pay off.

* * *

><p>Rabastan climbed the stairs of Slytherin Tower late that night. It was around 1am and the Common Room dark and unusually empty, lit only by the dying fires under the mantels and several candles burning on top. He recognised every one of the few students there, either sixth or seventh years still catching up with their friends.<p>

He brushed past one fireplace on his way to the staircase, halting as he heard a familiar voice.

_"Where have you been?"_

He turned to the armchair facing the fire, and Valentina emerged with a book in her hand. As he peered closer at her he could see she was ready for bed; she had a black night-dress on, her hair piled up on her head and her face was free of make-up.

_"Lila? What are you doing up at this time?"_

_"Don't avoid my question Rab, where have you been?"_

At that moment Severus and Rodolphus swept through the portrait-hole into the Common Room. Valentina shrunk back behind the armchair as Rabastan spun round to face them, shifting to conceal her.

_"Where did you disappear to, Rab?"_

She could tell from his brother's tone of voice he was suspicious and her stomach turned as she heard Rabastan stammer his response.

_"I...I n-needed some air."_

_"I trust you'll be joining us next week Rabastan?"_ Severus muttered, his sable eyes sweeping over the nearby Slytherins. They were too far away to hear their muted conversation.

_"Of course, Severus."_

_"I shall inform the Dark Lord...he is expecting quite a large turnout."_

As soon as she was sure they were gone Valentina emerged from her hiding place and Rabastan didn't need to look at her to know the horrified expression on her face.

_"Lila...please don't start,"_ he sighed before she opened her mouth. _"I'm going to bed, we'll talk in the morning."_

He turned his back on her and headed up to the boys' dormitory, leaving an open-mouthed Valentina standing there furious.

The next morning when Rabastan woke up he went looking for his cousin. Valentina was known by Hogwarts staff and students for several things, and if asked, the first that would come to mind was her temper. And he was definitely on the wrong side of it after last night.

He found her eating breakfast alone at 7am in the Great Hall. The doors had just opened and it was quiet, most students still in bed. He walked over and chose to sit beside her. She kept her eyes to her plate, pretending to be engrossed in the scrambled eggs she was making her way through. She didn't even glance up at him when he said her name.

_"Lila? Are we going to talk about last night?"_

Silence.

_"Lila?"_

She scraped another spoonful of scrambled eggs and swallowed it, then continued moving her food around her plate.

_"Are you really going to be mad at me over something as little as this?"_

_"Am I really going to be mad at you?"_ she snapped, dropping her spoon to the plate with a clatter. _"Rab, mad doesn't even being to describe it."_

She stood up suddenly and walked away from the table, Rabastan following hot on her heels. She kept her head down as she walked, not wanting to draw attention from the few students in the Hall to their disagreement.

They were barely outside when Rabastan grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

_"It's nothing, Lila,"_ he promised.

She looked into his face, the feigned honesty reigniting her anger.

_"Nothing?"_ she hissed. _"You were on about getting the fucking Dark Mark, do not tell me it's nothing! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Rabastan."_

She stormed off towards Slytherin Common Room and he knew better than to follow her. Giving up, he went back to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

><p>He walked through the corridors silently, having come to know every creak and groan of the Hogwarts' stone floors. He entered the library and flashed his pass at Madam Pince, making his way to the restricted section.<p>

He saw her in her usual place, in the Dark Arts section at a table hidden furthest away from the main entrance. She'd slipped her shoes off and tucked her legs underneath her. It was the way she usually sat when working, her long chocolate curls falling in her face as she read intently. Her lips were moving silently as she read, full lips forming each word as her eyes passed over them. He'd noticed this habit a long time ago when they would sit in their Common Room and revise, and after all this time she still hadn't shaken it.

She'd always been an attractive girl; he'd acknowledged that straightaway towards the end of her third year when they first crossed paths. She wasn't innocent, by any means, but she was intelligent and rational, he'd never known her make a dim-witted comment. It made a change from most Hogwarts witches whose heads were filled with boyfriends and make-up...and more often than not the one and only Sirius Black.

He was just about to approach her when Althea and another Slytherin fifth year girl slipped in through the other entrance. They joined her at the table and began researching for their essay.

Changing his mind he slipped away and walked back to his room to work.

* * *

><p><strong>- Author's Note -<strong>

So...end of first chapter! Only a small one but I hope it sets the scene well for the rest of the story.

Please R&R, I'd be very grateful!

**LRx**


End file.
